A Real Delema
by All That Jazz17
Summary: ......you'll have to read to find out....[Laughs]


Cassy: Hiya, fokes  
  
Myra: Hola, Chicas and Chicos  
  
C: You're not in Spanish  
  
M: And your point is  
  
C: You just said Hello, Girls and Boys...idiot  
  
M: [Raspberry] Just because I'm not as smart as you...doesn't mean I'm an idiot  
  
C: Yes it does  
  
M: Anyway....welcome to our fic  
  
C: That I mostly wrote  
  
M: Hey! I wrote a lot of it, I wrote all of chapter two  
  
C: This is chapter one, chapter two doesn't count yet.  
  
M: Yes it does  
  
C: No it doesn't  
  
M: YES IT DOES AND THAT IS FINAL  
  
C: Ok...:cough cough: crazy :cough cough:  
  
M: I'm going to ignore that and get on with our story  
  
C: You mean my story  
  
M: I swear...you won't live to see your 14 birthday!  
  
C: Yes I will  
  
M: GRRRRR! [Takes out sword] I think your blond hair needs some trimming.  
  
C: Epp...have a nice time reading!

A Real Delema

"I just don't get it. Why would somebody wanna live in a "T" anyways," a girl said standing on her head. "Well, the only way I'll find out is to go ask them!" She got up and started to shed her clothes. She put them in a bag and started to swim over.  
  
"Well, after five hours of standing on her head staring at us she's coming over in her underwear," Beast Boy said. He had a thin trickle of drool running down his cheek and was staring at her intently with the binoculars from the roof.  
  
"Let me see! I didn't care before but now I do!" Cyborg said, trying to get them away from Beast Boy.  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Robin said, taking the binoculars and looking out. "There's nothing-" His eyes rested upon two feet, two legs...  
  
"Now you must stop it!" Starfire said. "I am sorry for their behavior. They can be very much like Shnivelgorfers at times. But I am wondering, why are you only wearing your undergarments?"  
  
"Eh....heh heh...heh heh..." Beast Boy was giggling.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Just a minute. Let me put my clothes back on," the strange girl said.  
  
"Yes. That would be the best idea," Raven said, spotting the looks on the guys' faces.  
  
"Sorry for all of the trouble. My name is Naomi. I came here for two things really. One, why do you live in a 'T'?"  
  
"We're the Teen Titans," Cyborg said. "I'm Cyborg; this is Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire."  
  
"Oh...I see. So you all have powers of some sort?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So do I! Watch!" she said. She pointed her finger and a pizza sat on the ground in a box. Cyborg dove at it but his hand went right through it.  
  
"What's the deal?" he asked, aggravated.  
  
"It's an illusion. A really real illusion," she giggled. "Those are my powers!"  
  
"What do you all think?" Robin asked. "Should we let her on?"  
  
"We should see what her ups and downs are first. And get her a battle outfit," Raven said, looking at her.  
  
Inside the living room they were all sitting at a table like a panel of judges.  
  
"Height?" Robin asked.  
  
"5'11"," she replied.  
  
"Weight?"  
  
"118,"  
  
"Blond hair with pink tips and one blue and one purple eye. Hmm...I'm satisfied with your physical exam. Any of you need any more info?" he asked.  
  
"I do! I'm going to get her measurements for Starfire, she doesn't understand the measuring tape," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Ok, the rest of us will go on patrol. Star, do you want to come? You aren't needed here right now," he said.  
  
"I would love to go on patrol with you! It would be delightful!" she said and they dispersed out the door.  
  
"Ok. Let's see. Arms...uh huh...Legs...uh huh...," he said while measuring. "My God! Your butt is the perfect size!"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing...nothing...bra size?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I need to know how big to make that part! Don't get mad...don't get mad..." he said.  
  
"C. Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"No! Nothing! Want some fudge?" he asked.  
  
She started to look a lot less wild. Her expression changed to one of romance and drama. She sank to the floor pulling Beast Boy down with her and took her hair out of the ponytail it was in. She looked over at Beast Boy. "What do you want from me?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'll do anything, give anything for you," she said, her hands on his shoulders. She caught his eyes peering down her tube top. "Is that what you want? I will give you anything," she said. She took off the top and asked, "Is that good enough?"  
  
"Oh yeah...oh yeah...," Beast Boy said in awe.  
  
"What are these pieces of fudge doing on the floor?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Naomi said. She rushed her top back on and stood up. "I have a confession. I have two sides. This is one and the other is well, let's say I've had many boyfriends?"  
  
"A bipolar person...that's just great," Robin said.  
  
"I like that in this girl. Has some possibilities. Come with me, Naomi," Beast Boy said. They entered his room, Naomi with a puzzled look on her face. "Fudge," he said.

C: Well thats the end of A Real Delema

M: Yepers! Revew please!!

C: [Rolls her eye] Buh BYE!!!!!!


End file.
